Girl Days
by coin1996
Summary: England was just doing some work when a glass falls and turns him into a girl. With America the only one who knows and on top of that every one thinks there dating!
1. Why Would This Happen?

**I Do not own Hetalia! I can only wish!**

* * *

America was walking down the street to England's house. He walked up to his door and knocked on it. There was no answer so he knocked again. Once again there was no answer. America tried the door knob and it opened! This was extremely strange. England always locked his door. America was absolutely shocked at this. "Umm, hey dude. You home?" America walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Umm, hey Iggy!" America called as he moved through the seemingly empty house. He then started to look around. He checked the living room, kitchen, dining room, study, bathroom, and England's room. "Where is he?" he asked to nobody in particular. America walked past a strange door that had a sigh that read 'Do Not Enter'.

America looked to the door then heard glass brake. He slowly opened the door, as the door opened smoke from the room filled the hallway. "Umm Iggy, are you in there?" America looked into the room, scared of what he'll find. "You got to be kidding me!" America looked around the dark room to find who had spoken. "Hello America, get the light would you?" England said from the dark room. America felt the side of the wall to find the light switch. "Oh, and by the way it's England not Iggy you git!" England said moving things around on the table that was in the center of the odd room. The light came on and America looked to the table. England was in a black cape with its hood up. "Yo England dude! You scared me! I thought you were like, a ghost!" America laughed but fell silent when he realize the voice that had just spoken to him. It was most defenetly not England's.

England turned to face him and America's jaw fell and his eyes went wide. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes then looked to the person again. "Umm Iggy, is that you?" America asked stepping deeper into the mysterious room. "Well of course it is you git! Why?" England stopped as he now realized his voice. It was different. "What the-, why do I sound like a girl!" England covered his mouth. "Umm, that's not the only thing England." America looked to England with worry. "What do you mean!" England demanded looking to America who was just pointing at him. England looked down to find he had boobs! He looked to find his cloths were lose and he was smaller than he used to be!

England was sitting in his living room with his robe on drinking tea. "Well this is something I didn't think would happen." England looked to America. America looked to England and noticed how his eyes were the best shade of green. A pink blush came across America's cheeks as he looked into England's eyes. "What are you doing?" England asked frowning his brows. "Umm s-s-sorry dude! I ummm, ya I ah, and um ya…" America just shut his mouth and looked to the floor. England giggled a little but soon looked away when he realized it. Everything went silent between the two. "Umm, so what where you trying to do anyway Iggy?" America asked breaking the silence. "None of your bloody business!" England yelled as a light pink dusted his now girly cheeks. It got awkwardly silent again. "So, I'm going in for a shower so stay here, got it?" England scolded America braking the silence once more. America nodded his head and watched England's but as he walked off. 'What am I doing? American thought. 'England is still pretty much a boy!' America's face went red as he shook the thought of England in skimpy languray away.

England soon got out of the shower and put on his robe which was now too big, he walked to his room to look for cloths. He then remembered that when Seychelles came over she left one of her dresses. He had no choice. He soon found it and put it on, he looked at himself and sighed in the mirror. "Now I have to face America." England opened his door and walked down the hall. He looked into the living room to see America watching 'My big fat American Gypsy wedding' on TLC. "Are you that bored!" England asked sitting next to America. "I-I-Iggy, you're in a dress!" America looked England up and down. "Yes I am you git, but that doesn't give you the right to check me out!" England fumed then looking to the T.V while America looked at England's hot girly body. America tried to look to the T.V but failed eight times. "So now what do we do?" England said out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" America looked to his friend (like he wasn't already). "You know, we have that meeting tomorrow! I can't just show up as a bloody girl!" England said with a sigh. "Well ummmm, I know!" America stood and pulled England up with him. "What are you doing!" England yelled rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry dude! Okay, so like, here's the plan. We can say you have to take England's place for the week!" America smiled as he felt smart. "Ya, so I can have that pervert France hit on me more!" England turned his head away. "Okay, so we'll like, tell them that were dating!" America smiled. He felt so smart at the idea he just conjured. He felt even more triumphant at the sight of England blushing. "Come on dude! You wont be hit on and you can still see what's going on in the meeting!" America took England's hand with both of his. "I guess." England said blushing a deep red. "Okay!" America yelled pulling England to the dining room.

He sat England down on a chair and took the one on the other side of him. He wasn't just a hero, America was also a gentlemen! America lay out paper and a pencil. "So what are some things people will ask us about?" America was thinking for the first time. England blushed. He liked this side of America but shook it off. "How we met. People will want to know that!" England finally said after his blushing fit. "Okay dude, so like, how did we met~" America was thinking of a good place. "At a football game!" England said, as it was the first thing that came to mind. "Ya, that is a good idea!" America said writing it down. "Okay, so what teams did we go to see?" England asked looking to America. "Okay, I was at the game watching the Stealers and you were watching the Eagles!" America smiled and England nodded. "How long have we been together?" England asked. "Umm…" America drew a blank on that one. "How about a month!" England smiles as America writes it down. They went on and on and on. It took them about two hours to finish the list.

"Well dude, can I just stay here tonight?" America asked with a yawn. "I don't see why not, but now you have to call me by my name and no more of this 'dude' I keep hearing from you!" England says as he starts walking out of the room. America smiles and walks out. "Okay, we'll call you Britney!" America blushed as he tried to get the name to stay in his head. "Really? You name me after a troubled American pop start!" England yelled. "It was all I could think of!" America shouted, realizing what he just named England. "Whatever, that'll do. Goodnight Alfred." England said as he reached his room and closed his door to finally get to bed. America blushed a deeper red and walked to his room.

The next morning

America woke up and walked to the kitchen to make food. England soon was in the kitchen with just a t-shirt on. America looked to England and dropped his spoon that he had just picked up in attempt to eat the cereal he so quickly made. He looked over as England tried to reach one of the high shelves. England's shirt lifted a bit in attempts to reach the top shelf. America turned a bright red as he saw England's pink panty. He also wondered where England had got them from, but that didn't matter too much at the moment. "I hate being this short!" England gave up and he went back to his flat feet. America walked over and got the box down for England and gave it to him. "Thank you America." England smiled and turned around to put the box on the counter. "Your welcome!" America sat down watching as England walked around the kitchen. "Why are you looking at me?" England asked stopping and looking over to America. "Umm ya, sorry. I need to get used to the fact you're a girl now. That's all!" America said with a chuckle. England sighed and noticed the time. "We're going to be late!" he yelled as he took his toast and ran up the steps. "Umm we still have an hour left." America said looking to the clock.

America was driving his red sports car to the meeting with England in his passenger seat. They stopped to buy England some cloths since they were already early. England was wearing a pink short dress with a pink bow around the waist, his long hair was pulled back with a pink bow as well. They finally got to the meeting and America walked over and opened the passenger side door. They walked into the building and England looked to America worried. "Like, don't worry! I'm here!" America smiled at England. They walked into the room and everyone looks to England.

"Ohonhon! Is that a pretty girl that I see?" France says as he walks over to England and picks up his hand. "Ello' I am the perfect guy you will find, so please miss, site next to mio!" France kisses England's hand. Before England was able to hit him America stops him and pushes France back. "Hey dude, don't hit on my girlfriend!" everyone's eyes look to England and he blushes. "Que? that beautiful woman is your girlfriend!" France looks to America. "Well ya, I met her a month ago." America said looking at England. England smiled and walked next to America. "Hello." England smiled a welcoming smile and everyone gets up to start asking things. "Ve~ How did you two meet?" Italy beams as he looks at the two. "We met at a football game!" America says with a smile. "Yes, I didn't think a Stealers fan could be so nice." England puts his hand on his cheek and grins as girly as he can. "Just wait until England finds out, aru" China says with a worried look. "Oh no need to worry! Big brother England is out so I had to take his place." England giggled and everyone went from 'whose this' to the 'my god' kind of mood. "Wait, your England's little sister?" Germany says with shock. "Yes I am, why do you sound so shocked?" England asked with his voice laced with worry. "Well you see-" Spain was about to talk but was cut off by Romano covering his mouth. "My big brother England is such a nice man. How could you think where not related?" England fills his eyes with fake tears. "They mean no harm!" Hungary says as she walks up to England and takes his hand. "My name is Hungary and yours?" Hungary smiled sweetly. "Oh, my name is B-britney!" England managed to get out. He didn't really want them calling him that thou. So he managed to add to the sentence. "Also known as England for the time being!" England says smiling and hugging America's arm. "Al, can we please sit?" England smiles sweetly. "Of course." America walks him over and pulls out the chair for him. England sits down and looks to America with flirty eyes. "Thank you Al." he smiles sweetly. "Well, if you two are really together you need to kiss mon ami!" France says with a smile. England looks to the worried American and stands. " , my brother has always told me not to listen to what you say but in this case, fine." England bends down and kisses America on the cheek. "Well I guess you two are dating!" France sits down and watches as England giggles at America's red face.

To Be Continued...


	2. Boy Girl Who Cares

After the meeting (' ')(' ')

"Well that was fun!" England laughed while America followed him into his house. "You can go home now America. I can take it from here, I need go find the spell to fix this." England said walking to the door. "Wait!" America said running up to England. "What?" England turned around only to be pushed up against the door. "America…" England whispered, looking into America's blue eyes. "England, I don't care if you're a boy or a girl either way I" America stopped when something pulled him away from England. "America!" England said but everything went black.

(' ')(' ')

"Where…" England looked around the dark blurry room he was in. "Where am I?" his vision cleared and he looked around. "Ah that's right America…America where are you?" England looked around the room in hopes to find other people. England closed his eyes and thought hard about what happened. 'Lets see, I saw America fly away from me and when I called to him someone knocked me out.' England tried to remember who it was. He soon noticed he was crying. "Am I crying?" he wiped the tears. "So your awake, da?" England's eyes widened. "Russia, what did you do with America!" England yelled at Russia. "No need to worry. America will wake up at his house safe in his bed, da!" Russia walked over to England and lifted his face. "You." England then noticed his hands were tied to the chair he just realized he was sitting in. "But I can't say the same for you, da." Russia backed off and opened the door. "Well then I have work to do. You stay like a good girl and I'll be back with something for you to do." England glared at him. "Why are you doing this!" he yelled. "I was bored, da!" he explained. "Are you serious!" England screamed. "Da!" Russia left the room and closed the door behind him. England tried to get the rope off but failed. "America." England closed his eyes praying that America would come. "Hello!" England's eyes opened as he saw his friend Hook "Hook you came, un-tie me!" England smiled and Hook un-tied him. "Thank you!" England said as he ran to the door. "Tink is that you!" England smiled as his fairy friend unlocked the lock. "Thank you!" England looked both ways then Tink pointed to the right. England nodded and ran down the right hallway trying to find the main door so he could get out of there. "Note to self, Russian boredom is dangerous!" England said to himself as he made his way through the hall.

(' ')(' ')

America opened his eyes slowly and looked around. "Wow, that dream felt so real!" he told himself. He went down to his kitchen and made some food then looked at the time. "Man it's late! I should just go back to bed!" America walked up the steps when his computer beeped. "Like, hey Tony! What's up dude?" America said with a huge smile. "Nopy nopy meme kemi!" (Were have you been) Tony said with his alien language. "What are you saying! I've been here bro!" America laughed. "Hermn lko sdyi!" (No you haven't) Tony replied. "Yes I have! I've been sleeping dude, sorry!" America looked at the date and realized. "Dude, I wasn't dreaming got to go bro, see ya!" America ran out of the room. He ran down the hall but then ran into a door and was knocked out again.

(' ')(' ')

"Hey America, wake up!" England shook the guy he knocked out while running into his house. "Huh? Iggy?" America sat up and hugged England. England had a red blush come onto his face fast. "England your safe! Good, I was worried!" America looked back to England who was red. America was just so happy he pulled England to him and kissed him on the lips. England was shocked but some how got over it rather fast. They kissed deeply. When they parted England put his head on America's shoulder. "I love you Iggy." America said with a soft tone. "I love you too git! now we have to do something or Russia will find us!". "Na dude, once Russia loses he gives up." America laughed as he pulled England into a hug. "Now that that's over, come with me!" America picked England up and took him upstairs. "America! We umm, know we shouldn't." England was being kissed down the neck. "No dude, I need this then we'll turn you back." America laughed while siting England down on his bed. "America, this is so wrong thou." England said with a red face. "Just one night, and you're a girl not a boy so no need to worry, right?" America laughed. "Fine, but just this once." England closed his eyes and let America's hands run all over his body.

Morning (' ') (' ')

"America." England got up and looked to the sleeping boy and smiled. England kissed him and crawled up beside him. "Maybe I'll stay a girl for a little while longer America." England closed his eyes and smiled. "Good, I was hoping you would!" America said hugging England closer to him. England giggled as they both fell back to sleep.

(' ')(' ')

"Hey, wake up!" England moved and looked up to America. "Yes love?" England rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. It was two 'o' eight p.m. "We need to change you back to a guy now! Come on!" America pulled England out of bed and out the door. "I'm only in one of you t-shirts! How do you think I'm to run with nothing under it!" England yelled as he was being pulled into his own house. "As much as I love the fact you're a girl Iggy, your a boy and that's who I feel for, so please dude." America had tears in his eyes which England wiped away. "Okay, I'll change back just for you."

England smiled and walked into his strange room. After an hour England came out as his true self. "There, you happy git!" England looked to America who laughed at him. "What?" England asked thinking he messed up. "I'm going to have to get used to you wearing my shirt in the morning now!" America kissed England. "Now let's go eat something I'm hungry!" America laughed and England rolled his eyes.  
"Wait! Before we go, I want to know something." America said. "You never did tell me what you were doing that made you turn into a girl in the first place. When I asked before you didn't answer me. Can I know now?" America put on the sweetest face he could as he asked. "I-I, umm…" England mumbled. "I-I was making a love potion." England looked to the ground and America smiled knowing the potion was for him. "You didn't need to do that you know. I love you already, and I always have." America said as he pulled England into a kiss.

The End (' ') (^' '^) (' ')

* * *

**I Do Not Own Hetalia!**


End file.
